


Application Letters

by anonymusauthorin



Series: That Academy Life [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymusauthorin/pseuds/anonymusauthorin





	Application Letters

The tests were over. He’d done really well. Much better than last time. Of course, he was sure his Bachelor’s in neuroscience didn’t hurt. There was only one thing left. His fingers hovered over the console for a second before he began to type.

**Why do you want to join Starfleet?**

I grew up at the tail end of one of the most peaceful eras in Federation History. I guess they’re calling it the Golden Era in schools now. Doesn’t that make you just a little nostalgic? But I like to think there are better things ahead – more to learn, to see, to share.

I think the Federation shares that belief, or could seriously use some more officers who do.

There was a moment when I thought I would stop thinking that way. I’d just turned 18, and Starfleet Academy rejected my application. I was a strong candidate, but it was a record year for applications. It was the year the Dominion invaded. Everything felt shattered. My hopes, my dreams, my home: everything seemed jeopardized. The Trill Science Ministry accepted by application and so I began to study neuroscience. Everyone was tense, wondering if Trill would be invaded. My parents’ friend, Captain Tadria Vren, requested to be among the Starfleet ships monitoring Trill territory. Her bravery and refusal to compromise Starfleet principals, even in the bloodiest conflict in the history of the Alpha Quadrant, reaffirmed my desire to join. That’s why I’ve reapplied upon finishing my degree with the Science Ministry.

At the Academy, I plan to study psychology; however, I don’t want my job to end with the clinic. I hope to continue my research into the nature of sentience, to which end Starfleet has unique resources. With a little hard work, I could deepen the Federation’s understanding and, if possible, appreciation for individuality and… humanity.

Starfleet has a lot to offer me, and I have a lot to offer Starfleet.

_Tiran Andalle_


End file.
